Finding Myself
by JacobSalvatoreBlack
Summary: Elena Gilbert finds out that she's a descendent from Katherine & that she was adopted when she was a baby. This story is about the strength that Elena and Stephan establish in their relationship, while finding out who Elena really is, and their journey.
1. Chapter 1

OMG!!! I just watched the new episode of Vampire diaries, and I am soo mad that I have to wait another week to see what happens next…so…here's what I think will happen next, or at least one possible turn-out!

_**Elena's POV**_

I felt such anger towards Jenna. I knew she didn't really do anything wrong, but not telling me that I was adopted was pretty low, no matter what she had promised my parents.

"Elena, can I come in," Jenna asked, knocking on my locked bedroom door.

"No Aunt Jenna! You lied to me…I thought we were closer than that."

"Elena…you have to know that I made a promise not to tell you! I promised your parents Elena, I promised my own sister, and I couldn't break that promise!"

"The expiry date on your promise, Aunt Jenna was the day of the car crash!"

"Elena please, just let me in and we can talk!"

"No, we're apparently not that close!" I had tears streaming down my checks now. Jenna left my door after a few more minutes of pleading and apologizing, and I grabbed my diary off the bookshelf, from behind the hideous mermaid ceramic mini sculpture. I started to write, for the first time in weeks.

_Dear diary, I'm adopted. Stephan told me the news when I got back with Damon from his almost death. He assured me that I'm nothing like Katherine, and he loves me, but I'M ADOPTED! Aunt Jenna's been lying to me, and my parents spent their whole lives lying to me! I'm not sure what I'm going to do about it…I'm not sure I can do anything about it but bunk down here for a few days and try to figure out what I can do. I don't care that I look exactly like Katherine, except for the fact that I'm a descendent of some sort of Stephan's old girlfriend, and that's kind of freaky. No wait, it's insanely freeky, and I'm freaking out about it!!!_

I closed my diary and placed it back in the bookshelf. That had been a small entry, but ranting is the only solution I have right now. My phone rang, and I removed it from my back pocket.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Elena," Stephan said slowly.

"Stephan, can you come over? I know I just left your house, but I can't get through this alone, and I'm not going to talk with Jenna about it."

"Sure."

"Come through my bedroom window, Jenna might not answer the door, if you try to get in that way."

"Give me five minutes. I'll be right there Elena." I ended the call, and went to clean up in the bathroom connecting my room and Jeremy's. I had mascara running down my face, and my shirt was soaked with tears. I wiped off the make-up, and changed into a pair of pajama shorts, and an old t-shirt. I heard a tap at my window, and ran to open it, locking the door joining the bathroom and my room, so Jeremy wouldn't be able to get in. Stephan had changed as well, and was now wearing dark blue jeans, and a grey-blue sweater. He hugged me, as soon as the window had been closed once more.

"Thanks for coming Stephan…it means a lot to me. Especially after what just happened, you know." I was whispering so Jenna wouldn't over-hear and come to listen at my door.

"No problem Elena, you know I'll always be there for you."

"Jenna knows that I know I'm adopted. I told her when I came home and she's been trying to get into my room ever since."

"She won't be able to overhear us will she?"

"I don't think so, when she's upset, she listens to sad songs, and mopes around…unless it's about a guy that is. Then, she'd be plotting some sort of revenge." I laughed a little, and then went to sit on my bed, Stephan followed.

_**AN: Sorry this part is so short, I'll be adding more Wednesday night, after exams. This will be a story with multiple chapters.**_

_**Fan1EdwardCullen**_


	2. Elena Pierce

_**Previously…Elena asked Stephan to come over to her house, and they're now talking in Elena's room…**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**....**_

**Chapter Two- Elena Pierce**

_**Elena's POV**_

__"Stephan, you mean a lot to me, and it's going to take me awhile to get over this, hell, I may never recover." I sat, hugging my knees to my chest on my bed with Stephan.

"You'll get over it, and realize that your family loves you, and no one liked lying to you, they just wanted you know that you were loved, and that they wanted you to treat them like they were blood-related to you."

"You make everything sound so much better than it is Stephan. But, I've never been in a fight like this with my Aunt Jenna. We've always been so close, and this just shows me that we weren't close enough to share secrets like this, that should have never been kept secrets in the first place."

"She promised your parents Elena, and I'm sure she wanted to tell you, she just couldn't."

"A promise isn't law, especially after the causers of that secret are dead!"

"Elena," I was crying again, something I normally didn't do a lot, until just a short while back. "Elena, even if you don't believe that the rest of your family loved you enough to tell you, I love you. And I loved you enough to tell you this, so don't pretend that no one loves you. Please Elena." I crawled over to Stephan, and rested my head on his chest. Stephan stroked the side of my face, and pulled the hair out of my eyes, and away from my face.

"Thank you for telling me Stephan," I mumbled into his chest. Stephan placed his hand just under my chin, and tilted my head up so we could look into each-other's eyes. I reached up, and placed my lips on his, moving into his lap. We parted after a few seconds, and I lay in his arms until I fell asleep.

I could see daylight streaming through my window, the moment I opened my eyes. I lay on my bed, Stephan's arms coiled comfortingly around me. It was Saturday, and I wouldn't leave this room until I was ready, although my stomach was churning with hunger. _I might just sneak down for a bite to eat_ I decided. I unwrapped myself from Stephan's strong arms with effort, and he awoke.

"I'm getting something to eat, keep quiet and lock the door behind me please." He kissed the top of my head, and I tip-toed out of my room. I heard a _**click**_, as the door locked, and walked as silently as possible down the hallway, and then the stairs. Once in the kitchen, I opened the fridge. I poured a descent sized glass of orange juice, and found some bacon and eggs labeled Friday morning. I re-heated them in the microwave, and brought my food up to my room. I heard the door _**click**_, and it swung open, revealing Stephan. Once I was in the room, he closed, and re-locked the door.

"Found something good," he whispered."

"Yeah, bacon and eggs," I replied in hushed tones. I sat down on the bed and scooped some eggs on a fork, before shoving it my mouth. "Stephan, can we find out how exactly I'm related to your old girlfriend?" I asked.

"We can, but we'd have to be careful that no one found out what we were doing."

"What about…" I started to think, while shoveling another forkful of eggs into my mouth, "there's a book in the archives at the library I bet. I've heard that there are books on all of the families in Mystic Falls since the early eighteen-hundreds. The Pierce family tree…might be in there somewhere. And there's a slight possibility that I'm on it. They're updated after each generation is born after all."

"Maybe, if I got Damon to help, it might not take that long to check the archives."

"Then get Damon, and do it as soon as possible please."

"It'll be a challenge."

"And you're not willing to accept the challenge for me," I batted my eyelashes.

"I'm going, don't worry Elena." I kissed him briefly, and let him out through my window, making him promise not to get caught.

_**Stephan's POV**_

"You want to what," Damon asked me.

"I want you to help me search through the archives for the Pierce family tree."

"Really Stephan? You want to research that for Elena?"

"Yes, and you're going to help."

"Fine I'll help little brother, but just this once. And you still haven't thanked me for saving little Elena's life."

"Fine, th-thank you Damon, now let's go to the library." Damon followed me to my car, and we drove quickly to the library. Once inside, we snuck past the librarian, down a set of stairs, and reached a dimly-lit hallway. There were two doors, one right in front of us, labelled Staff only, and another down the hall labelled 'Mystic Falls Archives'. We walked up to the second door, and Damon opened the door, allowing us both to enter the room, before closing, and locking it behind us.

"Now little brother, let's get hunting," he laughed at his own joke.

"Yes, ha ha ha," I growled sarcastically. "Now, this is for Elena…where is the family section of the archives?"

"Just over there," Damon pointed just left of where I was standing. The history of families in Mystic Falls consisted of eight long rows of stuffed shelving. I grazed my eyes across the family names on the binding of each book. "J, k, l, m, n, o, p…Damon, the P's are over here. Damon found his way over to me from a few rows over, and we searched intently for the book.

"Stephan, where is it, I've checked every family history book in the P section," Damon said frustratingly a few minutes later.

"It's got to be here Damon, just keep looking please." I noticed a few books sticking off the shelf oddly, and behind them, sat a large book labeled _**'Pierce Family History Since 1800'.**_

"You found something little brother?"

"Stop calling me that, and yes, I found it!"

"Well, are you going to read the whole thing, or what?"

"Not the whole thing, just since Katherine. Elena wants to know exactly how she's related to her." I opened the book, and flipped to 1846. It read…

'_Katherine Pierce born April 13__th__, 1846. 1862, Katherine Pierce age 16, pregnant, father of child unknown. Child born December 31, 1862. Child named Maria Pierce. Given to cousin, Allison Pierce for nurturing. July 1864, Katherine Pierce missing. _

'_May 12__th__, 1881 Maria Pierce wed Andrew Clearwater and become Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Pierce. May 19, 1882, child of Maria, and Andrew Pierce born: Jeremy Pierce…'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Damon and I followed the Pierce family book until it read… '_Robert and Isabella Pierce. July 6__th__ 1992, child born: Elena Pierce. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_ 'Location of Robert and Isabella Pierce and daughter, Elena Pierce unknown. No longer residents of Mystic Falls.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"So that settles it, Elena is Katherine's, umm…….great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. Kind of weird huh Stephan. Dating the great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter of your old girlfriend."

"Shut up Damon, I love Elena more than I ever loved Katherine, and you know that."

_**Dun, dun, dun! I know I said I wouldn't be writing for another week, but I wrote this chapter over my lunch break.**_

_**PLZ review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Anna

_**I accidently updated with the wrong version of this chapter, so here's the corrected version! Sorry for any confusion! PLZ review**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Stefan's POV**_

"Shut up Damon! Besides, we've always known that Elena had to be related to Katherine."

"But she's the descendant of Katherine…that has to be at least a little weird for you."

"Once again, shut up Damon. I'm going to get this info to Elena now…are you coming, or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming Stefan" _**(AN: Thank you to the readers who mentioned that I was spelling Stefan's name wrong for the first two chapters! I appreciate your support with that!)**_

Damon hid the Pierce family book under his leather jacket, and we booked it out of the library. We drove quickly over to Elena's house, and Damon handed me the book.

"I'll walk back," I assured Damon. I thanked him quickly as he drove away. I made sure no one was watching before walking through the gate to Elena's backyard. I climbed up the old tree outside Elena's bedroom window, and knocked. She let me in after mere moments, and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You found something Stefan," Elena asked me. I pulled the book out from behind my back and she gasped. "Did you…"

"I've already read it…me and Damon that is."

"So, how am I…" I explained what Damon and I had read, while displaying the pages in the book. An hour later, Elena sat in shock. "I'm her descendent? I thought at most maybe a brother or sisters descendent, but I'm directly blood related to her?"

"Yes Elena, your parents names are Robert and Isabella Pierce. I have no clue where they are."

"Robert and Isabella? And according to this book, my location is unknown…so obviously this book is done. I'm the last descendent according to this book, and I'm adopted into the Gilbert family…I'm legally a Gilbert now. Elena Pierce is a part of me, but I've never known myself as a Pierce."

"No, you don't have to be the last descendent Elena. You can have children."

"But not with you."

"Truthfully we don't know that vampires can't procreate. I know Damon might have told you otherwise, but it might be a possibility."

"Maybe one day Stefan, but right now I'm just wondering…who was my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather? Who got Katherine pregnant?"

"I have absolutely no clue Elena."

"We'll find out Stefan." I let Stefan pull me into his lap for the second time that day. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed into his chest. I was completely head over heels in love with the man who Katherine, my great etc. grandmother fell for nearly 150 years ago. I fell asleep, and awoke to Aunt Jenna calling my name, pounding on the door. Stefan ducked out the window, into the now dark night sky. It was only seven pm, but never the less, the moon and stars were the only source of light.

"Elena, this is ridiculous! I'll tell you what you know if you just open the door! I'm sorry that I lied, but…you're family none the less Elena!" I sighed in frustration. Stefan had left the Pierce family book on my bed, and I just stared at it for a few minutes, before slowly unlocking my bedroom door.

"Aunt Jenna," I said harshly. She walked into the room and closed it behind her.

"Listen, let's just sit down okay. I don't know a lot, but I'll tell you what I do know…I promise, word for word everything I know about, okay!?"

"Fine," I inconspicuously pushed the book under my pillow, and out of Jenna's sight.

"Elena, your father…he found a girl named Isabella, maybe twenty years old, and her husband on the side of the road in a broken down car. Your father ran to aid the couple…they handed your father their child, you that is, and told him to take care of you and to never tell anyone about them. When he asked for their last name, they just said no, and then before your father could ask them anymore, they had vanished."

"Odd, but how did he pass me off as his and mom's kid?"

"Well, he was a doctor, so he made a fake birth-certificate, and no one asked any questions."

"And they didn't plan to tell me?"

"They did…when you turned eighteen, but they never got around to that."

"Thanks for telling me this Jenna." I hugged her quickly and told her I was tired and needed sleep. She left and in an instant, my phone rang." It was Stefan.

"Elena, I just saw another vampire. It might have been who you hit with your car the other day. Be careful, don't let anyone invite anyone you don't know into your house, and…there's an envelope with powdered vervain beside your bedside table. Mix half of it with water, and drink it. Use the other half tomorrow. Damon and I will catch him Elena, but until then we're on red alert!" I stared at the wall in shock, and heard the dial tone. I placed my phone on my bed-side table and followed Stefan's instructions with the vervain.

_**AN: I just watched the new episode of vampire diaries! I had no idea that Elena's birth-mother in the show was going to be named Isabella…but did I call it or what? Everything written after this part was written at like 9:30…just after the new episode came out…so these similarities are purely coincidence. **_

"Jeremy?" I yelled out my bedroom door. He came through the connecting bathroom, and snuck up on me.

"What Elena?" he asked me.

"Don't invite anyone in the house that both me and Jenna haven't met before! I don't want to scare you, but there's something wrong going on and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well, too late, because even though it's hard to believe, I do have friends, and I have one coming over." The doorbell rang, and Jeremy trotted down the stairs, with me after him. I reached the front door as Jeremy opened it to reveal a pretty petite girl, with brown hair, and deep brown eyes that seemed to taunt me in the same way that Stefan and Damon's always seemed to. "Hey Anna," Jeremy smiled. Anna didn't walk into the house despite Jeremy moving aside to let her in. I suddenly realized that she must be a vampire. Her eyes seemed to glare with thirst, yet plastered over by a fake expression, and she stood still at the door, as though she couldn't enter.

"Jeremy don't let her in, something's not right here!"

"You don't know her, she's my friend! Anna, please come in and ignore Elena." Anna stepped inside and smirked at me.

"Hello Elena," she smiled innocintly.

"I have my eyes on you Anna," I whispered. I whipped my cell phone out of my back pocket, and dialed Stefan. "Stefan, Jeremy just let a girl in the house. She has those hungry eyes Damon has half the time, and she couldn't come in the house until Jeremy invited her in. Please, can you come over?"

"Damon and I are tracking a vampire right now in the forest. We think its the one you ran over. Just give Jeremy some of that vervain I gave you, I'll get you more by tomorrow, and don't let this girl out of your sight! I have to go, we're nearing him! Bye Elena!" I re- pocketed my phone and grabbed two glasses, filling them evenly with iced-tea. I grabbed the now full cups and borught them to my room, where I poured most of the vervain into Jeremy's cup, and the rest into Anna's. I wasn't about to waste the majority of vervain on a vampire who probably wouldn't drink it in the first place, but it wa worth a shot.

"Hey Jeremy...Anna, I brought you something to drink. Sorry that I was rude, but I was told not to let any strangers in the house, and I don't know you." I handed them the vervain-spiked cups, and watched as Jeremy thirstilly gulped his down. Anna just stared at the glass, and pretended to take a sip.

_**I accidently updated with the wrong version of this chapter, so here's the corrected version! Sorry for any confusion! PLZ review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Sorry if the last chapter seemed kinda random to you guys…I didn't know what else to write, and I wanted to update as soon as possible…also, I was kinda writing the updated chapter to my other story at the same time, so I had to think about two completely separate story lines (Vampire Diaries and Twilight) at the same time which is pretty hard to do when you're tired and it's late at night. Anyhow…jus sorry for any confusion, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Whether you like it or not, plz review!!! **_

_**Elena's POV**_

I had my human hearing senses on Jeremy and Anna for the past two hours. They were talking about some extra credit paper that Jeremy was writing for his history class. It sounded as though it was about mythical creatures…vampires, and Anna was feeding Jeremy information that had taken me much longer to extract from Stefan and Damon.

"Do you believe in vampires Jeremy? We've been talking about them for long enough," Anna asked him.

"I don't know if I really believe in them Anna…I mean, they're just some mythical creature who just so happens to be the base topic on my report. Maybe, I mean it does fit the weird animal attacks and all, but…"

"Would you believe you if I told you I knew a vampire," Anna giggled.

"No, you're too nice to be a vampire Anna."

"What makes you so sure that I'm nice Jeremy?"

"You're dolling out hundreds, if not thousands of facts, and article stuff that are going to help me ace this paper. A vampire, being cruel, and evil, and just plain inhuman, would never be as nice to me as you are."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you Jeremy." I stood, and walked to the bathroom, peering through the crack in the slightly open door to Jeremy's room. They sat on the floor of his room, surrounded by photocopies of old newspapers, and journals. They were a mere two feet apart from each other, and Anna snapped her gaze over to the bathroom door, where I hid spying on the two. "Jeremy, I'll be right back okay?"

"Where…"

"Bathroom is all," Anna walked into the bathroom as I snuck out, and locked the door to Jeremy's room before turning to mine and opening it. I stared, as she walked gracefully into my room. "Trying to poison me with vervain Elena? Well…it won't work! I'm too smart for you, and you know it." Anna whispered.

"Well I may not seem smart, but using all my vervain to save my brother from having his blood drunken by you was the smartest thing I've ever done."

"What about yourself, unless you want me to drink from you, you bloody Katherine clone!"

"I don't need vervain in my body to protect myself," I lied.

"Yes, your little vampire boy toy, or should I say boy toy**s**," Anna smirked, and left the room. She flushed the toilet, and turned on the tap for a few seconds before returning to my brother's room.

_**Damon's POV**_

Stefan and I were running through the fresh scent trail left by the mysterious new vampire. We had spent the last four hours following him, and I knew that Stefan had to go back to the house to protect Elena soon.

"I think we are getting closer Damon," Stefan suggested. I sniffed the air, and knew that Stefan was right. The vampire was awfully close now, and we were one step closer to catching him.

"Let's just…wait," I said as we ran through the trees, "I smell human, familiar scent…it's Bonnie."

"I smell it now too, her scent is blended with the vampire's." We followed the scent for another ten minutes before reaching a small clearing. Bonnie was held as a shield in front of the hooded vampire. Her eyes were filled with terror, and she wore wrinkled, grass-stained pajama's, with tears along the cuffs of her royal blue flannel pants. I hesitated for a moment before running towards him at full speed. He pulled Bonnie aside, as he moved out of my way and tilted her head to the side with his hand, exposing her neck, and pulsing veins.

"Move back Salvatore," a harsh voice commanded from under the dark hoodie. "Move back, or the witch becomes my midnight snack."

"Let Bonnie go," Stefan yelled from across the clearing. I just stood there, watching as the man leant his head down over Bonnie's neck, and took a deep breath.

"She does smell delectable doesn't she?"

"She has done nothing to harm you!" Stefan looked angry.

"But she is a witch, and I need a witch to help free Katherine."

"I've tried and failed at that buddy…with that exact witch," I laughed.

"And I am only in the middle of my attempt, so leave us."

"Bonnie cannot open the tomb that holds Katherine!"

"Then, little witch, I will find a better one of your kind." He bit Bonnie's neck, withdrew a sizeable amount of blood, and dropped her. All the while, I stood, stunned. Bonnie crumpled to the forest floor, her eyes slowly closing. Stefan ran after the now fleeing vampire and I ran to Bonnie.

**Sorry this chapter is really, really short, but I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow, one being school, and I wanted to update tonight! Plz review! I will answer any questions you have regarding this story so speak up plz. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Damon's POV**_

I carried Bonnie back to the Salvatore boarding house, and lay her on my bed. She was weak, almost too weak to live. I bit my wrist, and held it up to Bonnie's almost unconscious figure. She drank my blood for quite a long time before I pulled my arm away. Her eyes opened more, and she stared at me. I wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Damon," she croaked my name in agony.

"Bonnie I'm here, keep calm and everything will be alright."

"Why am I still alive?"

"Because I made a promise to your ancestor that I would keep her descendants safe. You know that already."

"But the pain Damon," tears poured out of her eyes. "I can't do this, the pain is too much."

"Keep quiet and rest Bonnie, the pain will go away."

"Just kill me, and get it over with."

"No Bonnie. Listen to me…you are going to be fine." I lay down next to her, and stared into her brown eyes. We both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I awoke before Bonnie. I stood and walked over to the window, drawing back the curtains to get a glance of this morning's weather. Large, white clouds covered the sun, yet light was still pouring through them, each ray caressing the earth with a warm glow.

_**Bonnie's POV**_

"Damon," I mumbled as I woke.

"Bonnie you're fine," Damon smiled, and brushed my check with the back of his hand. _Why is he being so nice to me _I wondered. Damon had always been a blood-thirsty idiot, and this new side of him shocked me. My head was no longer in agony, but my muscles ached slightly.

"I'm going, and don't you try to stop me," my voice sounded weak and unconvincing. I ripped the covers off of me, and attempted to sit up.

"Oh, no you don't Bonnie," he pushed me back into the bed and I sighed in frustration.

"Just let me go home Damon," I complained. My lips formed and exaggeratory pout.

"Listen, I promised Stefan and Elena that I would keep you here," He pointed as he spoke, "in this very room, and in this bed until they returned."

"I'm sure not that much blood was taken Damon, and Elena would never force me to stay with a sworn human blood drinker."

"Ah well, let's put it this way, if you lost another ounce of blood, you wouldn't have had enough left in you to survive. That blood-sucking asshole got a lot of blood from you and trust me, you are not fit to go anywhere right now! Do you understand me?"

"Yes," I whined.

"Good, now stay here while I get you something to eat." Damon walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I stood, and felt a little dizzy. I checked the window, it didn't budge. Suddenly, I felt a loss of strength in my legs, and I crumpled to the carpeted bedroom floor.

Stefan's POV

The vampire that had drunk Bonnie's blood last night was now buried under six feet of dirt, with a stake through his heart. I had spent most of the night after killing him, getting rid of any remaining evidence that a scene had taken place. Damon had Bonnie at the boarding house under my orders, and Elena had stayed the night at Carolyn's house.

Although the predator vampire lay under feet of earth, I couldn't help but feel uneasy due to the fact that the other vampire Anna had access into Elena's home.

Elena's POV

"Carolyn, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just tripped," she answered.

"You sure, because that sounded like it hurt."

"I'm sure, time for manicures." I smiled in agreement, but only to conceal my worry for the well being of Stefan and Bonnie. If I looked worried, Carolyn would ask what was wrong, and I hated worrying her.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever everyone! I was at a syncro skating competition in Niagara! Guess who's going to the Ontario Winter Games!? Anyhow, thanks for all of your support.**_

_**A special shout out goes to all my readers!**_

_**First reviewer gets chapter 6 dedicated to them, and a special shout out!**_

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_

_**(Sorry this chapter is so short…I'm exhausted from everything lately…school, skating, another syncro thing on Sunday etc…so don't hate me for this short chapter that really doesn't explain a lot.)**_


End file.
